Dos x Uno Problemas
by NekoFT
Summary: El equipo de Natsu fue a una misión donde debían proteger unas ruinas, pero cuando ataca un gremio oscuro la cosa se complica... Si con uno era suficiente, imaginense con dos. Ahora Fairy Tail tiene que buscar la solución, si no quiere que ambos pelirosas le den un dolor de cabeza al gremio... Gray y Laxus asustados? Lucy Molesta? Erza sonrojada? Que hacen ese par de Natsus? Pasen!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola Minna!_**

**_Se que dije que no publicaría por un rato, pero encontré tiempo libre y... Eme aquí . Lastimosamente no se me ocurrió Nada para el "Silencioso Dragneel", pero si una nueva historia un tanto muy loca. Aquí se las dejo._**

**_Como siempre el primer cap no es tan largo, pero el resto aumentara._**

**_Espero les guste_**

* * *

**_Natsux2_**

Era un día tranquilo en Magnolia, las aves cantaban, la suave brisa de verano daba frescura, el silencio reinaba por todo el lugar, la tranquilidad se respiraba en el ambiente… Tranquilidad?

Estamos hablando de Magnolia, sede del gremio número 1 de Fiore, el gran, ruidoso y para nada tranquilo, Fairy Tail! Por qué esta tan tranquilo? No debería ser así… Que estará pasando?

El gremio estaba sumido en la calma que daba el temporal. De vez en cuando abrían la boca para hablar del clima y la calma, pero inmediatamente seguía ese apacible silencio…

**-Y porque están tan silenciosos?**- preguntó Charle desde la barra donde ella y Wendy se sentaron al llegar.

-** Eso es por el calor**- dijo Mira sonriendo-**con este clima nadie tiene ganas de moverse... Además que la mayoría salieron a una misión.**

**-Cierto.**- dijo la Gata. Miró a la peli azul recostada en la barra y molesta le dijo-** Vamos Wendy, pronto volverán, anímate un poco.**

**-Pero yo quería ir**- dijo llorando estirando los brazos en la barra. Charle la miro con desaprobación y Mira con pena.

-**Eso te pasa por ser tan descuidada**- le dijo Charle

-**Pero no es mi culpa**…- dijo la chica viéndola.

-**Es cierto Charle, hasta el más fuerte cae resfriado de vez en cuando**.- dijo Mira sonriendo.

- **Aun así, es culpa de Wendy…-**seguía la testaruda gata, causando una ligera depresión en la pequeña.

-**Además no es tu culpa que Natsu y los demás hayan decidido agarrar esa misión en ese momento.**- le dijo Mira.

Es que Wendy había ido a una misión junto a Romeo a conseguir unos cristales mágicos en una montaña helada, pero cuando habían llegado a su destino un vulcan los había atacado por sorpresa, provocando en la pelea una avalancha que los enterró junto a los cristales. Con la magia de Romeo salieron ilesos , pero como se quedó sin magia y habían perdido sus abrigos, tuvieron que bajar la montaña sin nada para calentarse, por lo que acabaron resfriados. Cumplieron la misión y fueron al gremio. Al llegar el equipo de Natsu esperaba a Wendy para una misión de protección a unas ruinas mágicas, pero a ver su estado salieron sin ella, prometiéndole llevarla a otra misión cuando volvieran.

-**Sí es su culpa por querer tener una misión a solas con ese tipo**- dijo Charle, cruzando los brazos.

**-No es eso es que…**- la queja de Wendy se quedó en el aire al ver como un cohete rosa traspasaba las puertas del gremio y se estrellaba justo al lado donde estaban ellas, quienes no dejaban de ver a la persona que era usada de proyectil

**-Bienvenido Natsu**- dijo Mira al reconocerlo.

-**Itte… Maldita Vieja… Ni que fuera un crimen!**- dijo Natsu levantándose del suelo, mirando hacia la puerta. Todos en el gremio lo miraban pero él no se daba cuenta, su atención solo estaba en las personas que entraron calmadamente al gremio. Lucy y Erza miraban hacia el lugar donde estaba Natsu evidentemente molestas, pero caminando con tranquilidad.

-**Eso te pasa por ser un mal dicho pervertido-** le dijo Lucy desde la puerta. Todos en el gremio quedaron en blanco ante tal acusación. Todos sabían que Natsu era idiota… Pero no pensaban que llegara a ser pervertido.

**-Vamos, solo fueron 4.2 segundos… Ni que las haya visto una hora completa…-** dijo colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando hacia ellas molesto. Luego puso una pícara sonrisa-, sorprendiendo a todos- **Además de ti no estoy sorprendido. Lo que me sorprende es que la gran Titania use una tan…**- Una mesa le cayó encima, callándolo de golpe. Todos miraron a Erza quien estaba completamente roja y en posición de lanzamiento… Entonces cayeron en cuenta de que se refería Natsu… Y todos los hombres tuvieron un derrame nasal…

-**Erza, Lucy. Bienvenidos.-** dijo Mira sonriendo como si nada, mientras que Wendy y Charle la miraban con una gota.- **Como les fue en la misión?**

**-Dos palabras-** dijo Lucy sentándose al lado de Wendy, mientras que la aun colorada Erza se sentaba al otro lado.- **Terriblemente Horrible.**- suspiró.

-**Mira, donde está el maestro?-** preguntó Erza recomponiéndose un poco.

-**Estaba en una reunión de consejo, debe llegar hoy-** dijo sonriente

**-Ya veo…**- dijo Mirando hacia Natsu para luego suspirar.

**-Lucy-san, que pasó con Natsu-san?-** preguntó Wendy, preocupada por su "Hermano mayor"

-**Es horrible… Se supone que teníamos que cuidar las ruinas, pero todo se complicó y…**- comenzó la rubia con cara de molestia-**…y…-** Ahora tenía una cara de incredulidad-**… Natsu…-** cara de depresión suprema.-** Porque a mí?**

**-Que paso? Habla de una vez-** dijo Charle. En eso se levantó Natsu dejando a un lado la mesa. Miro a los que estaban en la barra.

**-Oy! Vieja pelirroja, esta vez te has pasado-** dijo mirando a Erza. Quien lo miro con molestia.- **Quieres pelear, o qué?**- Oficialmente, algo andaba mal con Natsu. Primero insulta a Erza, luego la reta a pelea… Algo no iba bien.

En eso llego Cana al gremio sentándose en la barra y pidiendo cerveza, ignorando el ambiente. Cuando tuvo a su novio al lado noto como estaban las cosas, por lo que pregunto.

-**Que pasó aquí?-** dijo interrogante. Erza estaba ligeramente sonrojada, Lucy molesta, Wendy preocupada, Charle molesta, el gremio sorprendido…. Y Mira como si nada.- **Mira, me pasas ESA cerveza?**

- **Bienvenida Cana.** **Aquí tienes.-**le paso un barril- **Bueno.**-comenzó Mira- **Nos acabamos de enterar que Natsu es un pervertido.**

**-No me sorprende. Todos los hombres aquí lo son.**- dijo bebiendo. De un momento a otro su barril desapareció. Ella miro sus manos sorprendida para luego preguntar muy, muy molesta- **Donde está mi cerveza!**

-**Natsu la tiene.-** dijo Mira señalando al dragón Slayer quien dejaba el barril en el suelo y se limpiaba la boca.

-**Ah! Eso fue refrescante**- dijo sonriendo, ignorando el aura asesina de Cana. La miró- **La próxima vez que tengas una especial me avisas.**

-**Tu… Te… has… tomado… mi cerveza**- dijo la castaña con la cabeza gacha. De repente su aura asesina se incrementó. Agarro sus cartas y las lanzo.- **Muérete, Dragneel!**

**-Eso es todo?**- dijo Natsu aburrido . Las cartas de cana lo atravesaron como si fuera invisible, para aparecer al otro lado quemadas.- **Vamos, Alberona… Pensé que sería más divertido.-** Cana Lo miro atónita para luego lanzar cuatro cartas diferentes.-**Pelea en serio**.- dijo desapareciendo dejando tras si el quemado barril y apareciendo atrás de ella envuelto en fuego.

-**Lo hago. Trampa actívate!-** de repente una carta surgió de donde estaba Natsu atrapándolo en una especie de cubo.- **Te tengo mal dicho ladrón de Cerveza…-** después de eso ella comenzó a achicar el cubo, aplastando aun sonriente Natsu… Esto comenzaba a dar miedo

**-Ya lo veremos…**- dijo sonriendo macabramente. Se encendió en fuego preparado a quemar su cárcel cuando…

**-MATTE!** – todos miraron a las puertas del gremio. El maestro estaba parado en la puerta mirándolos serio.

-**Que quieres viejo, estábamos en medio de una entretenida pelea**- dijo Natsu desde su prisión mirándolo molesto.

-**Así que era esto…-** dijo entrando. Detrás de él entro una persona con un gato en la cabeza. Los que estaban dentro del gremio se quedaron de piedra al ver quien era… No podía ser… Pero… Está atrapado en la carta de Cana… Y en la puerta… Un Natsu sonriente miraba al gremio con Happy en su cabeza inconsciente.

**-Oh! Bienvenido Maestro.-**dijo Mira sonriente. Todos los presentes cayeron

- **Estamos de vuelta!-** dijo sin cambiar el gesto Y el gremio ni se inmuto. Detrás de Natsu entro Gray, con cara de haber visto algo traumaste. Al entrar miro alrededor y reparo en el Natsu molesto que los miraba desde su prisión, deteniéndose en el acto

-**Algún Problema Hielo Loco?**- Le espetó aburrido.

-**Dos… Ya despertó? Por qué este es más Natsu**?- pregunto un confundido Gray

**-Sencillo, Gray-san**- dijo el Natsu sonriente que llego con el maestro. Un segundo dijo Gray...San? – **Nosotros somos Natsu Dragneel pero a la vez no.**

* * *

_**Y que opinan?**_

_**Esta idea me ha dado vueltas desde que vi el cap ese del anime... Pero nunca lo plasme y aquí el primer cap...**_

_**Me avisan si les gusta, pues a mi me parece una muy divertida idea.**_

_**Sus comentarios me animan a escribir...Pero no los obligo ni nada... Reviews?**_

_**Chao!**_

_**PD: Para los qu leen mi otro fic... Tal vez pueda publicar antes... Si no duermo.**_

_**Ahora sí**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola Minna!_**

**_Segundo Cap de este fic._**

**_De veras que he tenido una semana ocupada... Pero por suerte esto esta por terminar. Solo espero que llegue el proximo viernes..._**

**_Bueno, espero les guste las discuciones... Raras, pero discuciones._**

**_Espero les guste!_**

* * *

**Los dos Dragneel**

Todos los presentes se quedaron como platos ante la respuesta de Natsu. El de la puerta no el de la carta. El sonriente. Ese Natsu.

-**Antes de explicar**- dijo sonriendo con seriedad y caminando hasta Cana, que lo miraba estupefacta. – **Cana-san podría dejar ir a mi otro yo, por favor.**- Todos lo miraron perplejos ante tal actitud del Dragneel

-**Cla-Claro**- dijo la chica perpleja liberando al chico.

-**Gracias.**-dijo en una sonrisa. Luego de eso Cana sin dejar de mirarlo con sorpresa se sentó en la barra y pidió un vaso con agua. Mira se lo trajo. Ella solo se o hecho encima. Natsu suspiro. El que estaba encerrado no el sonriente… Ustedes saben

-**Tenían que llegar justo cuando me estaba divirtiendo.**- dijo mirando a Natsu el otro.

**-Pelear es malo, especialmente entre amigos… Aunque de vez en cuando no hace daño**- dijo sonriente al otro.- **Hablando de eso, ahora mismo debemos una explicación al gremio por esto**.

-**Tch**-se quejó levantándose.-** Entonces vas a explicar tú o ellos? Yo no tengo ganas de hacer nada.**

-**Creo que lo hare yo y si tú lo haces capaz nos matan, a juzgar por como nos encontramos**.

**-Pero sería divertido verlos caer en el intento…**

**-Pero es malo.**

**-No me importa tu opinión**

**-Te acusare con Erza-chan**

**-Tu das más miedo que la vieja pelirroja**

**-Por qué?**

**-Por como hablas con los demás con esa sonrisa de desquiciado.**

**-No sonrió como desquiciado**

**-Si lo haces**

**-No lo hago**

**-Que si**

**-Que no**

**-SI**

**-NO**

Y así se la pasaron discutiendo entre ellos. Oportunidad que encontró el gremio para verlos mejor. El Natsu que estaba peleando tenía su bufanda en un tono gris oscuro, vestía como el Natsu de siempre, so o que en vez de sandalias llevaba botas militares y en uno de sus brazos una pulsera con pinchos, además de estar más despeinado. El otro tenía la bufanda Blanca común en él, pero llevaba un chaleco rojo y blanco. Llevaba sandalias contrario al otro… Además de que estaba más peinado. Lo otro diferente eran sus ojos, no eran el color negro verdoso de siempre. Uno los tenia azul noche y el otro de un amarillo rozando el chocolate. Definitivamente era raro ver a Natsu así...Natsus...Como sea.

-**Detengan esta discusión sin sentido y explique lo sucedido-** dijo Laxus desde una esquina

-**Desde cuando estás ahí, Laxus?**- preguntó Erza olvidando a la Pareja.

-**Laxus?-** preguntaron los Natsus a la vez.

-**Desde que llego el viejo**- dijo como si nada- **que sucedió en esa misión.**

-**Solo cállate y espera, rayito**- le dijo el Natsu molesto, para ponerle un nombre.- **Y tú muévete, tengo ganas de dormir**- dijo a su otro yo.

**-Ya voy** – dijo el otro Natsu colocándose en posición militar-** Bien, para empezar creo que contare lo sucedido en la misión… Se supone que debíamos cuidar unas ruinas antiguas durante el festival de una ciudad al este. Comenzó siendo un trabajo muy aburrido, pero al final un gremio oscuro ataco. No sabemos cuál es pero eran fuertes. Mientras que los demás peleaban yo llegue a donde el jefe, el cual estaba haciendo un hechizo con una de las partes de la ruina… De repente se abrió una habitación, pero me vio y comenzamos a pelear. En un punto de la pelea perdí el equilibrio y entre a la habitación. El me siguió. Peleamos un rato más hasta que una luz anaranjada surgió del suelo. El me empujo y salió de allí, pero yo no tuve tanta suerte. De un momento a otro la luz me cubrió y perdí el conocimiento**. – Nadie en el gremio hacia un sonido, atentos a la historia de ese Natsu, mientras que el otro dormía en la barra sujetando su cabeza con un brazo.- **De ahí no sé lo que pasó hasta que desperté en el tren y habían dos yo. En un principio me asuste, pero creía saber que era así que no me preocupe. Pero todos me miraban muy raros… No sé cómo explicarme.**

Flashback

Dos Natsus estaban dormidos espalda contra espalda en el vagón del tren bajo la mirada penetrante de sus amigos, quienes se sentaron en el otro asiento. De repente el de la derecha se movió y abrió los ojos. Los miró con sueño, para después mirarlos confundido.

**-Que les pasa a ustedes?-** preguntó a la vez que intentaba levantarse.

**-No te muevas**- le dijo Erza apuntándolo con una espada. El chico alzo los brazos sudando la gota gorda.

-**Que pasa Erza-sama?-** preguntó con miedo. Todos los miraron perplejos, hasta él se sorprendió por cómo la llamo, pero se sentía bien así.-** Sucede algo que amerite su preocupación?**- preguntó. De nuevo todos se sorprendieron. Pero el solo sonrió nervioso

-**Erza…Sama? Amerite?** – pregunto Lucy con una cara de terror- **Natsu te sientes bien?**

-**Por supuesto, Luce**- le dijo ligeramente molesto. Los demás suspiraron aliviados.- **Pero me pregunto por qué hay otro yo aquí, y por qué cuando intente moverme no me lo permitieron-** De nuevo esa forma de hablar.

**-Este idiota es peor que el de antes**- dijo Gray mirando a Natsu raro

-**No me ofendas, Gray-san-** dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de medio lado. Lucy y Gray se quedaron en blanco, mientras que Erza no se inmutaba y Happy se acercaba a Natsu

**-Natsu, Te encuentras bien?-** preguntó preocupado

-**Sí, por qué preguntas?**- dijo con una cara de extrañeza.

- **Porque estás hablando raro, llamaste a Erza "Erza-sama" y a Gray "Gray-san"? Especialmente a Gray**- dijo con lagrimitas ante la actitud de su amigo quien lo miro perplejo para después reír como siempre.

-**Era eso.**- dijo sonriente.- **Ni idea**- todos se cayeron. Luego miro al otro él y a sus compañeros, pero con total seriedad.- **Que sucedió?-** Tenia una idea, pero quería algo que la respaldara.

- **Después que el jefe peleara contigo dijo algo de "Recuperare lo que es mío" y desapareció junto a sus seguidores. Entonces te buscamos y los encontramos a los dos. Pero te despertaste y por alguna razón nos atacaste hasta que salimos de la habitación. Luego agarraste al otro tú y lo tiraste frente a nosotros, para luego bostezar diciendo algo de "apúrense y llévenos al gremio" , para luego dormir recostado a una pared,. Así que los trajimos a ambos y como no queriamos problemas los atamos** – dijo Lucy de un tirón. Él lo miro confundido.- **Así que estamos en el tren camino al gremio para que el maestro nos diga que hacemos contigo, ustedes.**

- **Tren?**- dijo como si nada. Unos segundos después el tren hizo un movimiento y él se mareo.- **Voy a vomitar.**

**-Lento-** le dijeron todos, menos Erza. Esta se le acerco, lo miro fijamente... y lo noqueo.

Fin Flash Back

**-Y cuando volví a despertar estaba en la estación de tren-** dijo con una radiante sonrisa causando que el gremio lo mirase con pena ajena- **Como tenía ganas de ir al lago me escabullí de ellos y fui. Por cierto**- dijo deteniendo su relato.-** Erza-sama, Luce siento mucho el haberme ido sin su consentimiento**- dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-**Va-vale, deja de hacer eso y continua**- dijo Lucy con vergüenza por ese gesto frente a los demás. Erza lo miró seria y asintió.

-**Gracias Luce, Erza-sama-** dijo Alzando la cabeza con una sonrisa. –**Continuando, luego Happy y Gray-san se me encontraron y me llevaron al gremio, pero en el camino nos encontramos con el maestro y le contamos algunas cosas, luego llegamos al gremio y vi como mi otro yo estaba despierto encerrado en la magia de Cana-san, salude a todos y le pedí que lo liberara, luego él y yo discutimos y…**

**-Ya cállate**- le dijo el otro Natsu despertando- **A veces puedes ser todo un idiota. Ya les contaste lo que paso, así que cuéntales que sucede**- todos lo miraron. No entendía que pasaba.

-**A eso voy, bueno como verán ahora hay dos yo, lo que confirma mi teoría de que podría ser esa luz anaranjada. Considerando el hecho de nuestros opuestos caracteres diría que es una especie de separador del bien y mal…**- continuo como si nada.-** Y no me digas idiota!**- dijo a su otro el

**-Lento**- dijeron todos.

-**Como sea-** dijo ahora el Natsu malo- **Ahora en vez de uno somos dos y a juzgar por cómo nos portamos somos el lado malo y bueno del Natsu normal**.- Todos asintieron- **Pero al parecer no fue correctamente realizado, no estoy seguro pero lo se, entendido?**- Todos negaron- **Serán idiotas, ni él es tan bueno ni yo tan malo**. – Todos dieron un murmullo de comprensión

**-Entonces que se puede hacer para remediarlo?**- pregunto Charle desde la barra.

**-Ni idea**- dijeron ambos Natsus a la vez, haciendo que todos quedasen en blanco.

-**Esto es un asunto complicado, el uso de esa magia podría traer serios problemas, debemos averiguar a fondo que sucedió.**- dijo el maestro. Camino al segundo piso y se dio la vuelta- **Ustedes dos, vengan**.- dijo señalando a los dos Natsu. Ellos se miraron y lo siguieron, uno sonriente y el otro malhumorado.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta ceso, todos en el gremio seguían en silencio, tratando de procesar lo que habían visto y escuchado. En eso Gray se sentó cerca del inconsciente Happy, quien había sido dejado cuidado de Lucy ante la historia de Natsu. Seguía con esa cara de haber visto algo traumaste.

-**Que sucedió Gray-san?**-pregunto Wendy al verlo. Él se asustó para luego mirarla fijamente…Luego suspiro y con una mirada sombría dijo

-**No preguntes y por kami-sama no me llames así…**- dejando a la chica con la duda en la cabeza.

* * *

**_Que tal?_**

**_Desde ya digo que un Natsu es un tierno corderillo con manias psicopatas y el otro es un bendito pervertido de corazon tierno con manias de tsundere._**

**_Eeeenn fin._**

**_Si les gusto por favor dejen sus reviews, pues son la inspiración que me falta ultimamete (En parte por el trabajo de Artes y en parte por mis otras materias). En serio los aprecio._**

**_Aprovecho para decir que en el proximo cap habra un momento N1xLxN2... Si me entienden..._**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Chao!_**


End file.
